5-volt's motherhood
by Unknown Meloetta lover
Summary: (A prequel to The worried 5-volt.) 5-volt has recently become a mother and tries to protect her son from her drunken husband.
1. Chapter 1

**(I tried makin a sequal to The worried 5-volt)**

 **5-Volt's POV**

"4-volt! I'm pregnant!" I say excitedly he walks up to me and places his hand on my somewhat swollen stomach.

"I'm not havin this child." He says, 4-volt swished more beer down his throat and dozed off.

"Don't listen to him dear! I can't wait to see my grandson!" My mom says as she places her hands on my stomach.

"You stay out of this 2-volt!" 4-volt said angrily and drunk. 4-volt was upset because he lost his job, but ever since he got a new job he never donated to me or my baby. I felt something in my stomach as I laughed.

"He's kicking." I laugh My mom smiled and looked at 4-volt.

"Your STILL married to that worthless man huh?" My mom and husband kept bickering as I slowly inched to the floor, I had been pregnant for twelve months and the baby wouldn't come until next month, but the doctor told me it was an 'early baby'

"Quit Bickering! My water broke, can't I at least get an ambulance here?!" I yelled. The ambulance inside was a yellow color where the nurses were dressed in light blue uniform.

 **(timeskip)**

"Aw! He is so cute!" I say. He had my brown hair and 4-Volt's hairstyle, he had green eyes like me.

"Mom! Come in!" I say. She grabs my baby and smiles "he looks like your father." My mom says.

"I named him 9-volt." I said. My mom nods and hands 9-volt to me.

 **(AN)**

This is the prequal to The worried 5-volt, to anyone who wanted this, your welcome. Don't like don't read.


	2. Chapter 2

When the baby 9-volt first got home, 5-volt always worked hard to keep him happy, it wasn't hard because 9-volt was a 'easily cheered up child'

"Aw! Your so cute!" 2-volt says. 5-volt picks up the baby and puts him in the high chair.

"I DIDN'T WANT A CHILD!" 4-volt yells. "He's a disappointment!" 9-volt began to cry.

"4-volt! Don't you dare say that! He's beautiful, I've always wanted to be a mother." 5-volt says as she comforts the crying baby.

"Well, THAT'S not my child." 4-volt said calmly. "I never had a child."

"OF COURSE YOU DID! YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!" 5-volt says. The baby 9-volt fell asleep as 5-volt put him in his crib, kissed his forehead, and closed the door behind him.

"Where are you going?!" 5-volt said whispering and half yelled.

"I'm going to grab some beer, look after the mistake." 4-volt said calmly.

"He is not a mistake, marrying you was a mistake!" 5-volt slapped 4-volt across the face.

 **(AN)**

Don't like don't read.

5-volt has a tsundere mother personality.


	3. Chapter 3

**5-volt's POV**

9-volt began crying, I must've forgotten to feed him! I dash to his crib and pull him out.

"No.. No don't cry." I say comfortingly. I grab some baby food and feed him.

"Shhh... mommy's here." I tell him. 4-volt enters drunk, as always.

"Don't talk 4-volt, I'm putting the baby back to bed." I say quietly.

"(HIC!) Don't talk to me that way 4-volt that baby was a burden to me. (HIC!)" He says.

"Dwaddy sway I'm bwurden?" 9-volt asked his voice almost upset. He begins to cry again but I quiet him by putting him into a nap.

"4-volt, how COULD you? He's your son too!" I yell angrily.

My mom 9-volt and I left for shopping, I found something cute for 9-volt a little astronaut outfit for 9-volt, my brother 6-volt was often asking me for money but I never lent him any after what he did to our dad.

"Ah, Sixer you're here?" I ask he just ignored me and he left I seen women stare at me because I had 9-volt but 4-volt wasn't with me.

 **(AN)**

Sorry I haven't updated, I'm back in school so I won't update often.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I just wanna let ya know that I'll be starting a new story soon and so I cancelled this one, also I have school so I won't ya know Update so often but thanks to all those who like my stories. Anyway this story will be done to make time on weekends, I'm barely goin through school so I can't update much, anyways thanks for the support I got!**


End file.
